Inuyasha The tale of Two Traitors
by Johaku99
Summary: Two Meysterious men Save inuyasha's ass from being killed by Naraku and mention theit beef with naraku Warning the First chapter is not that bad there is some cussing and violence the other chapters will be a bit more violent so i am rating this one t
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha the Tail of Two Traitors Chapter 1 the Test of loyalty the Back story of Johaku and Zavala the power to Defeat Naraku revealed the Journey begins.

Johaku is 6'8 pure muscle half demon with a black kimono and long black hair

Zavala is the younger brother of Johaku and is 6'6 pure muscle half demon with long Black Hair and a black Kimono

(Inuyasha and the Gang are in a very nasty And Intense battle With Naraku Inuyasha is Bruised and Bloody Naraku Walks up to Inuyasha to finish him off.)

Naraku: "You know I actually thought it would be Ages before I got the Satisfaction of killing you." (He said with an Evil Smile on his face.)

(Two Men with Swords and Bows and Arrows Walkout of the Brush and Surround Naraku

Man 1: "Hello Naraku Remember me?" (The man Said with an angry tone in his Voice.)

Naraku: "Johaku I take it you want your payout you being a mercenary and all. (He said as threw a small bag of money at Johaku.)

Johaku: "You can take your money and shove it up your ass all I want from you is the satisfaction of killing you." (He said as he lunged towards Naraku attacking him.)

(Johaku and Naraku fight before Naraku jumps into a tree to Escape from Johaku.)

Johaku: "Naraku don't be a coward you traitor come down and fight like a man."

Naraku: "Traitor me no it is you who betrayed me."

Johaku: "How is that we accepted a job from you and while we were on that job you sent Kagura and Kanna to attack our home village along with the band of seven killing our family?"

Naraku: "I will kill you later." (He said as he vanished in a puff of miashma.)

(Johaku walks back over to Inuyasha.)

Kagome: "Who are you guys and how do you know Naraku?" (She said as she helped Inuyasha to his feet.)

Johaku: "I will tell you once we get somewhere safe. (They walk back to the village near the well and in to a house.)

Inuyasha: "So Johaku what is your story with Naraku."

Johaku: "Me and my brother Zavala are mercenaries known as the Brothers of Honor we accepted numerous jobs from many people to help our home village we made a lot of money then just about a month ago we were asked to meet with Naraku he Offered us a large sum of money of we Could bring him some missing Shards of the Sacred Jewel."

Zavala: "While we were out on that job Naraku being the Conniving bastard that he is sent Kagura, Kanna and the Band of Seven to attack our home Village and in the process killed our family."

Miroku: "How did you find out it was Naraku."

Johaku: "As you might be able to tell we are Half Snake demon so our Sense of Smell Caught the Scent of our loved ones blood in the air Mixed With his Scent Very Easy Naraku is responsible for the Death of My wife and Daughter."

Zavala: "As the death my Wife and Sons being half Snake Vengeance is in our blood so we only ask one Thing of you to Travel with you and Hunt down Naraku and kill him."

Inuyasha: "Yes we could use the extra help but there is a problem no mater what we seem to do he seems to get more and more powerful."

Johaku: "There is a power Greater than Naraku have you all have heard the legend of the Dragon of the northern mountains."

Sango: "The legend of the dragon of the northern mountains?"

Johaku: "The Legend goes deep in the northern mountains there is a Dragon and it is said the one who can tame him can control him."

Zavala: "That is what we were planning to do before we caught Naraku's scent and helped you guys out."

Inuyasha: "And thank you for that saving my sorry hide."

Johaku: "Your welcome Naraku has killed too many people so the more we can save the better."

Miroku: "So about the dragon what is your plan to tame it?"

Johaku: "Well the story goes this dragon has the Ability to speak Human languages we may be able to talk our Way out of this."

Shippo: "But what if we can't talk out way out of it?"

Zavala: "Then we resort to Physical force."

Kagome: "If that fails?"

Johaku: "Then I hope we make a tasty Snack."(He said in a sarcastic voice.)

(Lady Kaede walks in after hearing of Johaku and Zavala's plan.)

Lady Kaede: "Ye are talking about the legend of the Dragon of the northern Mountains are ye not?"

Johaku: "Yes why do you know more about the legend?"

Lady Kaede: "Indeed I do I have heard that The Dragon Once trusted a Demon and the was Betrayed by that very same Demon my only guess is it was Naraku he is the only one I know who would ne crazy enough to do that."

Johaku: "It sounds like he may have just made our Job a Whole lot easier if we can convince him that we are going after Naraku we might be able to talk our way out of this after all."

Zavala: "We better get some sleep we got a long Journey Ahead of us starting tomorrow."

(The Gang Drift off to Sleep but Johaku and Inuyasha Can't Sleep and Decide to take a walk in the Woods around the Village and talk a little.)

Inuyasha: "Johaku Lets get something Straight I do not Trust you or your Brother I may not be that smart but I know one thing Mercs are not to be Trusted."

Johaku: "Inuyasha I would like to Assure you that I and my younger Brother can be Trusted Yes we May be Mercenaries but we are unlike any other Mercenaries." (He said as he used his Forked Tongue to Taste the Scent in the Air)

Inuyasha: "How is that?"

Johaku: "We are not called the Brothers of honor for nothing yes we did what we did for money but we would try to find a way in that no Innocent people would have to Die and we used the Money we made to help out home village."

Inuyasha: "Alright I trust you considering you saved my ass today I think you have earned my trust"

(Johaku Smiles and they continue walking Until Johaku picks up a Scent that causes him alarm.)

Johaku: "Inuyasha I Smell human Female child in these woods and another non human Scent behind her."

(Inuyasha smells the air and picks up the Scent.)

Inuyasha: "I smell her to." (He said as they heard the Female human Child Scream and they ran to her following her scent.)

(The child Is Running through the woods as a Giant Lizard Demon Follows closely behind her With a Hungry look in its eye As the child Trips an over a stick and looks back to see the Lizard Demon Standing over her.)

Lizard Demon: "It's been to long since I have had to Chase my Prey like this Now Join your Mother and father inside my belly" (He said as he Laughs Evilly)

(The Lizard demon lunges For the Child But is stopped by Johaku Who Uses his raw power and Strength to stop the Demon with his bare hands and Punches it in face knocking it to the ground as Inuyasha runs to check on the Child.)

Johaku: "You Bastard how dare you Hunt a helpless little girl as Prey."

Lizard Demon: "You how dare you lecture me you filthy half breed me can Smell and taste the Human blood in you."

Johaku: "I am giving you the chance to leave this area go back to where ever you came from or Face Death by the hand of me."

Lizard Demon: "You kill the likes of Me No Filthy Half Demon or Mere Mortal Can kill me many have tried but all have Ended up inside my belly."

Johaku: "So you have Chosen Death you stupid fool." (He said as he Drew his two swords and let out a loud Hiss and his Eyes turned red as he got ready to battle.)

Lizard Demon: "It's your move Half Demon"

Johaku: "My move is your funeral Inuyasha Keep her safe for me ok."

(He then lunged at the Lizard demon as they met claw on blade and blade on teeth until the Lizard Demon got the upper hand when The Lizard Demon Grabbed Johaku Threw him up in the air causing him to lose his Swords And then Opened his mouth as Johaku Came Down and Swallowed Johaku Alive.)

Inuyasha: "Johaku No." (He yelled out covering the little girl's eyes)

Lizard Demon: "As I said no Half Demon or mortal can kill me and as for you…." (He stops talking as Johaku While in the Throat of the Lizard with a single slash of his claws cut his way out of the Lizard Demon to bleed to Death Causing it to bleed to death within a matter of Seconds he lands in front of Inuyasha and the little girl covered in blood.)

Inuyasha: "Johaku you all right damn you're a mess and you stink." (He said with a confused tone in his voice as he saw Johaku Eyes go from red to white.)

Johaku: "Yeah I am fine I am just covered in blood and I know this stuff stinks we ought to get back to the village so I can get cleaned up and get some shut eye."(He said as he walked and picked up his Swords and then walked over to the little girl and crouched down)

Johaku: "Hey you all right?"(He said to the little girl Covered in blood with a Smile on his face.)

Little girl: "Yes thank you for saving me Mr."

Johaku: "Please call me Johaku this is my friend Inuyasha and your welcome hey why don't you come back to the village with us and meet the rest of out friends."

Little girl: "Ok."(She as she got up and they started walking)

Inuyasha: "Johaku I need to ask you something about what happened back there."

Johaku: "Yeah what is it?"

Inuyasha: "After you killed the Lizard Demon and you landed in front of me I noticed your eyes were red like as if you were a full demon for a minute do you mind telling me why?"

Johaku: "You saw that huh well I guess I might as well tell you as you know I am a half demon but unlike most half demons I can control my Transformations into a full demon to a point when I want to transform I can in the blink of an eye so I can transform between Full demon and half Demon with no problem and no consequence to my personality."

(A few minutes later they arrive at the village only to find the rest of the gang awake inside the hut when they walk in.)

Johaku: "Hey guys you were asleep when we left?"

Sango: "Yeah we woke up and realized you two were gone Where did you guys go and what the hell happened to you?"

Johaku: "Well we couldn't sleep so we decided to take a walk and talk a little when we heard this little girl scream and She was being chased by a Giant Lizard demon so I fought it and the damn thing Tried to swallow me but I slashed my way out of its throat that is why I am covered in blood I will be right back I am going to go wash up in the river."

(Johaku walks out of the Hut and to a secluded section of the river and strips down and wades in to the water to wash off the blood and smell after washing the blood off of his skin and out of his hair he grabbed his Kimono and washed the blood off his kimono he then got Dressed and went back to the hut and sat down to talk with the little girl)

Johaku: "Dang I feel so much better so little girl can you tell me what happened and tell me you name?"

Naomi: "My name is Naomi and me my mommy and daddy were walking in the woods looking for when were attacked by the Lizard Demon It killed my Daddy first me and my mommy rang but she rolled her ankle and the it killed her I ran for a bit longer before you came along and saved me."

Johaku: "Naomi that was my Daughters name." (He said as a tear came to his eye.)

Naomi: "So what are all your names?"

Johaku: "You know me and Inuyasha beside me is my younger brother Zavala Beside you is Miroku Sango, Kirara and Shippo and beside Inuyasha is Kagome.

Naomi: "I want to thank you so much for saving my life Johaku."

Johaku: "You have no need to thank me it is something I had and wanted to do because you remind me so much of my daughter any way we better get some sleep we got along Journey ahead of us."

(The gang drifts off to sleep and wakes up in the morning and gets ready to leave.)

Johaku: "Everybody ready to go?" (He asked before Naomi ran up to Johaku)

Naomi: "Johaku I want to go with you I feel safer with you than I would here alone." (She said as she hugged him.)

Johaku: "Would you guys mind if she came with us because Kirara seems to like her a lot and Shippo could use a friend to play with?"

Gang: "Yes she can come with us?

(The gang Leave the Village and start heading Towards the Northern Mountains.)


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha the Tale of Two Traitors Chapter 2 the Journey continues the Mysterious woman Johaku and Zavala's Secrets Revealed and Battle for Trust with Sesshomaru.

Izumi is a human girl With Green eyes and Long blonde hair.

(The gang continues on the Road As they talked with Each other.)

Johaku: "Inuyasha Thank you for not telling the rest of your Friends about My Secret to Control My transformations From Half Demon to Full Demon."(He said quietly to Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha: "It's a Half Demon thing we do not Reveal Secrets that we are not Supposed to no But I would Appreciate it if you did tell The others Later tonight or today they have a Right to Know."

Johaku: "I will do it tonight when we find a Spot to Make Camp."

Kagome: "So Zavala what did you Guys Do with the Money you guys made being Mercenaries?"

Zavala: "Well me and Johaku Did what we did for our Village We became sort of Like heroes to the village we Used the money to Help the village Prosper and Grow we used the money to buy food and Supplies that sort of thing."

Shippo: "What kind of Jobs did you guys take on?"

Johaku: "Everything from assassination to Sabotage to Hostage Rescue to Demon Slaying."

Sango: "I have done some demon slaying in the past." (She said with a smile on her face as he looked at Johaku and Zavala.)

(They Walk down the Road for a few more hours Before Stopping in a near by village to relax as they Enter the village and someone Recognizes Johaku and Zavala.)

Woman: "Hello Johaku and Zavala I Have been waiting for you to Return to this Village."

Johaku: "Do I know you?"(He said with a very confused look on his face.)

Woman: "I am not surprised you don't Remember me after four long years come with me to my home and I will refresh your Memories.

(The gang Follow to the woman to her home on the outside of the Village and Walk inside and sit down.)

Kagome: "So How Do you know Both Johaku and His Brother?"

Woman: My name is Izumi and I know these two because Four years ago this Village was attacked by a Group of Bandits They started killing the men and kidnapped the women and during the Attack Johaku and His Brother Came in and Saved The village Killing all the Bandits and Before Johaku Left he gave me a Flower." (She said as she pulled a Pink Flower From out of her hair and hands It to Johaku.)

Johaku: "I Remember Now I saved you from being Kidnapped That Day and I Gave you this Flower to remember me by."

Izumi: "Johaku Since that day I have waited for you to Return I Have waited for you to return so I could Travel with you."

Johaku: "You want to Travel With me?"(He said in a Surprised Voice.)

Izumi: "Yes I do I want to help you with whatever you need help with."

Johaku: "We could use the Extra help but I do not want to put anyone Else in danger."

Izumi: "I don't care what Ever happens I have been Training so when I traveled with you I could Fight alongside you and anyway it is my choice."

Johaku: "How long have you been training Aimi?"

Izumi: "For About Three years I have mastered the Sword."

Johaku: "You mind Showing Me What you got under your belt?"

Izumi: "Sure why not." (She said as she got up And Went out around the back of her house With Johaku.)

(Johaku Checks out how Aimi Handles her Weapons and Like what he sees.)

Johaku: "I like what I See Izumi you my travel with us then we shall see how you handle yourself in battle."

Izumi: "Thank you Johaku I promise I will not let you down."

(They go back inside And Settle Down to Relax.)

Johaku: "Zavala we need to reveal our Secrets to them I have already revealed mine to Inuyasha when I went into battle with the lizard demon yesterday we need them to Trust us." (He Whispered into his Brothers ear.)

Zavala: "I guess your right brother we do need their trust." (He said as he looked in to Sango's Eyes.)

Johaku: "Guy's we need to Show You Something a secret that we have had with us since we were children."

Miroku: "What is it?"

(Both Johaku and Zavala Eyes Turn Red and they Let out a long Hiss as they Transformed into their full demon forms.)

Johaku: "We have the Ability to control our Transformations Into full Demons and use them at will with no Effects to our personality unlike most half demons who loose a piece of themselves Eveytime they transform into a full demon we can Transform at will whenever we want and it has no effect on our personality.

Kagome: "But why can you transform at will and when do you Use it?"

Zavala: "We normally use it when we go into battle and we have been able to do it Since We were kids our father said it was because his blood ran so powerful inside us that it was the reason we could Transform at will."

(Johaku and Zavala transform back into their half demon forms.)

Johaku: "I figured we would show you that because when I fought the Lizard demon Last night I transformed in front of Inuyasha and I explained a bit to him last night and he wanted me to tell you guys tonight."

Inuyasha: "Thank you guys it makes me feel better now that you have told them."

Shippo: "Why did you not tell us Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "It is a sign of respect between half demons and Humans."

Johaku: "Thank you Inuyasha for showing me that respect."

Inuyasha: "You are welcome."

Naomi: "I'm hungry."(She said as she put her hand on her Stomach.)

Johaku: "Well I guess I better go hunting then."

Izumi: "I will come with you Show you my archery skills."

Inuyasha: "I'll come to."

(Johaku and Izumi grab their bow and arrows as well as their swords and Leave with Inuyasha to hunt for dinner.)

Izumi: "So Johaku If I may ask who are you going after?"

Johaku: "A Demon named Naraku That Bastard Attacked mine and my brother's home village killing our family he did this after we accepted a job from him."

Inuyasha: "Johaku I have been meaning to ask you something about your history with Naraku."

Johaku: "Yeah what about it?"

Inuyasha: "Did you have anything in your village that Naraku might have wanted?"

Johaku: "Like What?"

Inuyasha: "Like Money or Something that Naraku would want?"

Johaku: "We had a lot of money but did not touch the money because we have that with us so my guess is he attacked the village for the Sacred Jewel Shard we had there but what makes that strange is he could not of Known we had it because the meeting we had with him for the job about the Sacred Jewel shards we were supposed to get for him was the First time We ever spoke so my Guess is someone from the Village Told Naraku about the Jewel Shard But I would have no Idea who I will talk to Zavala about it when we get back from hunting."

Inuyasha: "If you don't mind my asking how did you get a Sacred Jewel Shard?"

Johaku: "It was payment for an assassination job."

(Johaku uses his forked tongue to taste the scent in the air as he picks up the Scent of a deer near by.)

Johaku: "Follow me."

(They slowly creep into the woods as they follow the scent of the deer they Spot the Deer in a clearing in the woods and stop.)

Johaku: "Izumi you take the shot show me how good you are with a bow and arrow." (He whispered to her.)

Izumi: "Ok I will do it." (She whispered back to him)

(Izumi Grabs her bow and nocks the arrow, Pulls back the Bow string and releases it sending the Arrow flying right into the deer's heart.)

Johaku: "damn nice shot."

(They run to the fallen deer and Johaku picks it up and Carries it back to Izumi's hut where he Skins and takes the meat from the deer and Cooks it over the fire then takes it inside to be eaten.)

Naomi: "Thank you Johaku this is really good."

Johaku: "You welcome thank Izumi she shot the deer."

Naomi: "Thank you Izumi."

Izumi: "You're welcome Naomi."

Johaku: "Hey Zavala do you remember the Sacred Jewel Shard we had in our Village Do you know anyone in our village who would betray us and tell Naraku about the Jewel Shard?"

Zavala: "Yes I remember the shard and I do not know any one who would betray us why do you ask?"

Johaku: "Inuyasha and me were talking while we were hunting and he asked me if we had any thing that Naraku might if wanted and I told him about the shard and that our only ."

Zavala: "My gut says if someone was stupid enough to betray us after every thing we have done for them after the attack and after we left they would return to the village so if we go back to the village we might be able to pick up their scent."

Johaku: "Then that's what we got to do I want that bastards head."

(The rest of the Group over hear Johaku and Zavala's plan and agree to help them.)

Inuyasha: "Guys we will help you find the person who Betrayed you by telling Naraku about the Jewel shard in your Village guys lets gets some sleep we got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

(The gang goes to sleep until morning wake up and leave in the morning they start walking in the direction of Johaku and Zavala's home village the Walk For Several hours When Sesshomaru jumps out in front of the Group With Jaken and Rin following closely behind.)

Sesshomaru: "Hello again little brother."

Inuyasha: "Sesshomaru what the hell do you want?"(He said with an angry tone in his voice.)

Sesshomaru: "Isn't it obvious I am here to kill you today is the Day you die."(He said as he Lunged At Inuyasha With his Sword Drawn only to be stopped by Johaku's Swords.)

Johaku: "I don't think so." (He said as he pushed against Sesshomaru blade pushing Sesshomaru back.)

Sesshomaru: "My beef is not with you half breed If you value your life I Suggest you move out of the Way.

Johaku: "If you want to Kill Inuyasha you will have to go through me."

Zavala: "And me."

Sesshomaru: "Then you have Chosen to Fight me then so be it"

(Johaku and Zavala Transform into their Full demon forms.)

Sesshomaru (Monologue):"What is With these Two They seem to not Even fear the fact that I am a full demon and I can swear that just a minute ago the scent from these Two Was that of A half demon but now it is more of a full demon like my own."

(Johaku and Zavala Lunge at Sesshomaru as they meet Blade on Blade and Fight until Zavala Punches Sesshomaru in the face knocking him to the Ground and Johaku puts his foot on Sesshomaru's Chest pinning him to the ground and one of his Swords to Sesshomaru's Throat so he can explain what is going on While Zavala Deals with Jaken.)

Johaku: "Now look and listen to me Sesshomaru we are not here to fight you we are not here to cause you problems we are looking for someone."

Sesshomaru: "Who are you looking for exactly?"

Inuyasha: "Same person as you Naraku."

Johaku: "Wait you are looking for Naraku to as are all of us."

Sesshomaru: "Wait your looking for that bastard to why?"

Johaku: "Vengeance he killed mine and my brothers wife and children as well as destroying our whole village."

Zavala: "Why are you looking for him Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: "He Down right Lied to me Maybe we can help each other out I will travel with you and Search for him with you."

Inuyasha: "No I don't trust him."

Kagome: "Inuyasha grow up can you put you damned Sibling Rivalry Aside Sesshomaru could be a very useful ally in a battle with Naraku"

Johaku: "Inuyasha Listen to her I have seen how he fights and he would be useful in battle."(He said as he extended his hand to help Sesshomaru up and pulls Sesshomaru up to his feet and They Walk towards in The Direction of Johaku and Zavala's Home village.)


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha The tale of Two Traitors Chapter 3 the Traitor Revealed, Disturbing Revelations for Zavala, Naraku's Ambush, The Death of A friend and The Dragon is awakened.

Niko is a human male with long black hair and red eyes.

(Naraku is in his castle As He watches the Group from Kanna's Mirror When he Come up with a plan.)

Naraku: "Kagura Lets go get the band of seven together we can ambush the gang now." (He said as he took off in the Direction of the brothers home Village followed by a massive Swarm of his Poison insects.)

(The Gang arrives at the Brothers home Village and Immediately Johaku Smells a Familiar Scent in the air.)

Johaku: "Zavala is that Niko's scent I don't remember seeing him in the village or among the dead on the day of the attack."

Zavala: "Yes Its Niko's Scent lets go find him guys lets tell him about Naraku but not mention his name and tell him about the sacred Jewel shard to see if we can make him Nervous and get him to inadvertently admit to us that he betrayed us."

(Johaku and Zavala Enter what is left of the village and Find Niko Sifting through some Rubble.)

Johaku: "Niko what are you doing here I thought you were dead?"

Niko: "Johaku what happened here I have been looking for you everywhere."

Johaku: "The village was attacked by a demon he killed everyone in the village including my wife and daughter and Zavala's wife and sons."

Niko: Wait why didn't you two stop him from attacking the village and why did he attack the village?"(He said as he started to Sweat from being Nervous.)

Johaku "We were on a job For him to Get some Jewel shards for him and he attacked the village for the sacred Jewel Shard we kept hidden in the village and the only people who knew we had it was me and my family, Zavala and his family and you and your family."

Niko: "Well one of us must have said something about the shard to Naraku"

(Johaku and Zavala Look at Each other Smile then look back at Niko and Laugh as the rest of the gang Surrounds Niko)

Johaku: "Niko you Stupid bastard we never said his name yet you know his name before we even said it now explain that to us is seems a little Suspicious."

Niko: "No I cannot." (He said before he punched Miroku in the face knocking him to the Ground then took off running.)

(Johaku and Zavala Transformed in to their full demon forms and take off after him Followed by the rest of the gang Johaku then Jumps in front of Niko Grabs him by the Throat and Slams him to the Ground.)

Johaku: "Tie him up and take him back to the Village ruins we will make camp there."(He said as he transformed back in to a half demon."

(Zavala Ties up Niko Picks him up and carries him back to the Ruins of his and Johaku's Village where he and the rest of the gang set up camp.)

Johaku: "So Niko are you ready to tell us why you betrayed us and more importantly the village?" (He said as he walked over to Niko.)

Niko: "Yes I will tell you why I betrayed you and the village I did it because In this village everyone looked down on me and took advantage of me including my wife so I followed you guys that day you went to meet Naraku for the Job Assignment for getting the sacred Jewel shard for him once you guys got the assignment and were far enough away I told Naraku about the Jewel Shards in the village and he attacked the village I helped him attack the village myself among the ones of the village I killed were My wife and Your wife and sons Zavala."

Zavala: "You killed my wife and sons."(He said with Shock and anger in his voice.)

Niko: "Yeah I killed that Wench and those Two brats of yours and given the chance I would do it again I loved the way she was crying and screaming my name begging for mercy before I killed her and your sons showing them no mercy." (He then Laughed Evilly in front of Zavala.)

Zavala: "Johaku, guys whatever happens whatever I do to him let it go don't try to stop me Rin and Naomi close your eyes whatever you hear don't look this is going to be ugly."(He said with tears and Rage in his eyes.)

(He walks over to Niko and punches him in the face once then punches him in the gut hard enough to make Niko cough up blood then again in the face Knocking Niko to the ground.)

Inuyasha: "Zavala stop."(He tries to stop Zavala but Johaku grabs his arm.)

Johaku: "Inuyasha don't he will bring himself stop I am the only one he will listen to."

Kagome: "Then why don't you stop him he is taking this too far."

Johaku: "After what he said to my brother admitting to the murder of the entire village he just admitted to killing Zavala's wife and sons with no regret to it in other words Niko deserves this all of it."

Zavala: "You son of a bitch!" (He yelled as he pick up Niko and threw him Through what was left of a wooden wall then started laying in hard heavy blows to Niko's face giving him a broken nose a bloody black eye a broken jaw and a cracked skull.)

Johaku: "What the hell I know this scent."(He said as he used his forked Tongue to taste the air picking up Naraku's Scent causing him to be on alert.)

Inuyasha: "Johaku what is it?"

Johaku: "Inuyasha you smell that scent in the air?"(He said as Inuyasha smelled the air.)

Inuyasha: "Naraku he is getting closer."

(Johaku runs to his brother who transforms in to his full demon form and sinks his fangs in to Niko injecting him with highly toxic venom that causes Unimaginable pain while slowly Causing Necrosis causing the victim to Slowly rot to death.)

Johaku: "Zavala you have done enough we have a bigger problem now Naraku is on his way we need to get ready for battle with him."

(Zavala and Johaku leave Niko to die who is Writhing in pain from the Venom and get ready to fight Naraku.)

(Naraku walks out of the darkness of night with the band of seven by his side.)

Naraku: "Well the gangs all here I hope you all are looking forward to death."

Johaku: "So back to where it all began ah I see you have brought The Band of Seven as backup." (He said as he transformed into his full demon form and Hissed at Naraku.)

Bankotsu: "Johaku prepare to die I want you to fight me man to man." (He said as he pointed his Sword at Johaku challenging him to fight.)

Johaku: "Bring it."(He said as he Drew his swords and gave Bankotsu a Cold blooded stare.)

(Johaku then Lunged at Bankotsu catching him off guard driving Both of his Blades Through Bankotsu's Heart killing him instantly.)

Johaku: "Some challenge he was."

Kagura: "Impressive Johaku but let's see if can survive this."(She said as she as she releases a swarm of one million demons to attack.)

Miroku: "My turn now Wind tunnel!"(He uncovers his wind tunnel sucking in the Swarm of Demons but then is over come by an intense pain in his arm that then spreads throughout his whole body causing him to cover the wind tunnel and Hit the Ground.)

Gang: "Miroku what is it what's wrong?"

Naraku: "Well Miroku looks like the day for your death has finally come those demons you just sucked in to your wind tunnel were carrying my poison insects who now carry new venom that is more powerful and it has no Antidote in short you will die and there is nothing you can do this venom will cause you to slowly bleed to death from the inside I hope your friends have fun watching you suffer."(He said as he gave an evil laugh and he, Kagura and the band of seven vanished in a puff of Miasma.)

(Sango runs to a fallen Miroku who is alive but in major pain from the venom.)

Sango: "Johaku is there anything you can do to try and save him?"

Zavala: "Based on what Naraku said about how the venom acts I don't think there is much we can do."

Kagome: "What are you saying?"

Johaku: "He is saying that the venom that Miroku is infected with can't be stopped I have heard of this venom before it is called Maka it is a powerful venom that comes from Insects and what it does is Attacks the Victims Blood vessels and Heart Causing him to bleed Internally it is slow acting but with how many demons there were in that swarm we don't know how many Demons were carrying the insects so Sango I don't think he has long maybe an hour or two at the most."

Izumi: "What about an Antidote to the venom."

Johaku: "There isn't one and even if there is one there is nothing I can do because I don't know how to make it Sango Miroku is going to die I am sorry there is nothing I can do." (He said as he walked over to Bankotsu's Body to see what he had on him.)

Miroku: "Sango." (He said weakly.)

Sango: "Yes I am here Miroku I am right beside you."(She said with Tears in her Eyes.)

Miroku: "I am sorry I should not have been so reckless and there is something I have always wanted to tell you I figure now is the best time to do it."(He said with tears forming in his eyes.)

Sango: "What is it?" (She said as Zavala Kneels down beside her.)

(Miroku Places her hand on the back of her head and Pulls himself up and kisses her on the lips.)

Miroku: "I…love…you."(He said as he Then Slipped away."

Sango: "Miroku Miroku no please comes back to me."(She said as she started crying and fell into Zavala's arms for comfort.)

Johaku: "We will bury him in the graveyard follow me."(He picks up Miroku's Body and carries it to the Village grave yard and places him in an already dug Grave and then buries him.)

Kagome: "He was like a brother to me I will miss him forever."

(They then walk back to camp and decide what to do next.)

Zavala: "I say we move now there is no reason for us to stay here Naraku could Strike again."

Shippo: "I agree Johaku How far away are we from the Northern Mountains?"

Johaku: "If we leave now we should be able to get there by Sunrise."

Inuyasha: "Then let's go we can't say here."

(They gather their things and Start heading Towards the Northern Mountains by morning they reach the mountains and Find the Dragons Lair and The Stop outside the Entrance to The Cave.)

(The Dragon Catches their Scent and wakes up.)

Dragon: "Who dares disturb me?" (He said as he stepped out of the cave revealing himself to the gang.)


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha The tale of Two traitors Chapter 4 Taming the dragon, Tensaiga Breaks, Saving Kohaku, Naomi's Secret, Zavala's and Sango's Confessions to each other, The Black Samurai, The Fire Crystal and Kagura's Deal and warning and Kagura's Real intention's .

The Dragon has black scales, Red eyes and is forty feet tall and sixty feet long with four legs, wings, a long Snout full of razor sharp teeth and a Long tail with a Sharp bit at the end almost like a spear.

Johaku: "We have come here with respect we have not come here to fight."

Dragon: "Why have you come here?"

Zavala: "We have come here to ask you something about the demon that betrayed you."

Dragon: "Why are you in League with that Demon you reek of his scent?"

Inuyasha: "No we were just in a battle with him a little while ago he killed one of our friends."

Dragon: "What do you want to know about the demon bastard who betrayed me?"

Sango: "We want to why he betrayed you and if you will help us kill him."

Dragon: "Many years ago The Demon Naraku came to me wanting my help Searching For Sacred jewel shards He betrayed me because he found out I had a sacred jewel shard once he found that out he stole it from me and sent a band ten of Samurai to try and kill me I killed all but one of them he managed to get away with something from my cave."

Shippo: "What did he take?"

Dragon: "My Fire Crystal."

Sesshomaru: "a Fire Crystal?"

Dragon: "A dragon is born with the ability to breathe fire a fire crystal when swallowed will double the dragons Fire breathing abilities."

Sango: "so what do you want us to do?"

Dragon: "Find the samurai and bring back the Fire Crystal along with his head."

Zavala: "If we bring the Fire Crystal to you will you travel with and help us to find Naraku and Kill him."

Dragon: "If you manage to do this for me then yes I will hunt Naraku down with you."

Johaku: "Just like old times eh Zavala." (He said as he looked at the Dragon and then at Zavala.)

Zavala "Did he happen to leave any Armor Behind."

Dragon: "Yes he left his helmet why?"

Johaku: "Because if I can get the Scent of it I can track him down easier I and my brother are half snake demon and my friend Inuyasha is a half dog demon."

(The dragon throws them the Black Helmet and Johaku Uses his forked tongue to taste the Scent on the helmet and Smiles when he smells Recognizes it and know exactly whose scent it is.)

Johaku: "Ok I know who it is and where he is follow me." (He said as he walked down the mountain and the Rest of the Gang Followed as the Dragon went back in to his lair.)

Kagome: "Johaku how did you know who it was and where the village was just by the scent on the helmet."

Johaku: "When you are a mercenary you learn to remember certain Things and this guy gave me and Zavala a lot of problems mainly he taunted us when he we traveled through the Village the stupid moron even came to our village and insulted us there and Assaulted one of the people who lived in the village then ran back to his village I believe he calls himself the black samurai.

(Just then Suikotsu of the Band of Seven Jumps out in Front of the Gang from the Bushes and Challenges Sesshomaru to Fight.)

Suikotsu: "Sesshomaru Step Forward and Face me like a man. (He said as Sesshomaru Stepped Forward and Drew both the Tokijen and The Tensaiga As he Got Ready to Battle Suikotsu.)

(Suikotsu Lunges at Sesshomaru with his Claw Like blades As He is Blocked by Sesshomaru's Tensaiga as Sesshomaru tries to Catch Suikotsu off guard With the Tokijen Then he is blocked by Suikotsu they continue to Evenly Fight until Suikotsu Manages to get the upper hand By Catching the Tensaiga's Blade In Between The gaps between His Claw Like Blade and He Twisted his Hand Snapping the Blade of the Tensaiga In half.)

Kagome: "He broke the Tensaiga."(She said with Complete Shock in her Voice.)

Sesshomaru: "Damn it the Tensaiga's power is now Gone."(He said as he continued to Block Suikotsu's Attacks with the Tokijen.)

Johaku: "Zavala we need to help him now." (He said as Kohaku Walked out of the Brush.)

Sango: "Kohaku what are you doing here."(She said as Kohaku Raised his Chained Scythe to Johaku wanting to fight.)

Johaku: "Sango you know this kid why do I sense Naraku's Scent on him." (He said as he Drew his Two Swords and Transformed into a Full demon.)

Sango: "He is my younger Brother He is Controlled by Naraku by the Jewel shard in his back Johaku Please Do not Kill him He is my younger brother the only member of my Family I have left their has to be a Way to Break Naraku's Grip over him."(She said as Zavala and Izumi went over to Help Sesshomaru Fight off Suikotsu Zavala Deflects Suikotsu and Drives one His blades Right through the Heart of Suikotsu and his other blade through the throat of Suikotsu killing him instantly.)

Naomi: "I can Purify the Shard on his back to make it completely pure Naraku's Grip would then be Broken for Good." (She said As Johaku Disarmed Kohaku of his Chained Scythe Causing Kohaku to draw his sword.)

Kagome: "Naomi how do you know how to purify a sacred jewel shard?"(She asked with a confused tone in her voice.)

Naomi: "My mommy taught me how to do it when I was four years old I am six."(She said As Johaku Deflected Kohaku's attacks with his swords.)

Kagome: "Was your mother a Priestess?"

Naomi: "Yes she was."(She said as Johaku Continued to Deflect Kohaku's Attacks.)

Johaku: "Naomi you get ready to purify the Jewel shard as soon as I knock him out cold."(He said as he blocked Kohaku's Sword with his own Swords he then shoved Kohaku back and then kicked him in the Skull knocking him out cold.)

(Naomi then ran over to Kohaku as Johaku Rolled Kohaku over onto his back to Expose the Shard in his back Naomi Kneels down and Puts her hands over the Jewel shard and it starts to Glow and the more she concentrates the more pure it become's.)

Shippo: "Kagome look the Glow of the Shard is getting brighter."(She said as he climbed on Kirara's back.)

Kagome: "The brighter the glow the more pure the shard is."(She said as Naomi Removed her hand from over the Shard in Kohaku's back.)

Naomi: "The shard is completely pure Naraku's grip is broken for good."(She said as she Stood up and Kohaku Awoke he then looked up and saw Kirara.)

Kohaku: "Kirara." (He said As he Wrapped his arms around her as Sango Walked up behind Kohaku Knelt down and hugged him.)

Sango: "Kohaku you are free from that bastards Grip at last."(She said as Tears of Joy fell from her Eyes and Zavala Knelt down next to her and Johaku and the rest of the gang come up to greet themselves.)

Johaku: "Hello Kohaku."(Johaku said as he sheathed his Swords and handed Kohaku back his Sword and his Chained Scythe.)

Kohaku: "Uh hello who are you?" (He said as he stood up and took his Weapons From Johaku.)

Johaku: "I am a friend of Your sister my Name is Johaku Next to your Sister is My younger Brother Zavala behind me are Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin and Naomi and you seem to already Know Kirara and on her back is Shippo."

Kohaku: "Okay But how do you know My sister?"

Johaku: "Let's find a spot to set up camp and I will explain everything then."(He said as he Led the Gang in to the Woods Where they Found a spot and Set up camp and Settled down Johaku Then Explained Every thing to Kohaku About how They know his sister and Why they are after Naraku.)

Kohaku: "Wait a minute you mean that Naraku Destroyed mine and Sango's Village as well as Your guys Village."

Zavala: "Yes The Main Reason we are looking for him is to kill him."(He said as Sango Scooted Closer to him and he put his Arm Around her.)

Johaku: "Kohaku how is your head?"(He said as Naomi and Izumi Scooted Closer to him and he put his arms around them.)

Kohaku: "Hurts like Hell Feels like I just got Kicked in the Head by a Demon."(He said as he rubbed his head.)

Johaku: "Yeah sorry about that."(He said as he chuckled at the irony of what Kohaku said to him as Inuyasha Added another Log to the Fire.)

Inuyasha: "Johaku what is the plan when we find the black Samurai I mean if he is in a village I do not want to attack the village."

Johaku: "That is Easy he always said he wanted to kill me so all I have to do is challenge him to fight me and get him to put the fire crystal on the line and the, kill him and take the Fire crystal." (He said as Kagome made Ramen noodles as dinner for the entire group.)

Zavala: "Damn Kagome that was Delicious Thank you."(He said as he finished the ramen noodles.)

Johaku: "Yes thank you Kagome."(He said As Naomi Fell asleep on him and Zavala stood up.)

Inuyasha: "Where are you going Zavala?"(He said as he Put his arm around Kagome.)

Zavala: "For a walk to stretch my legs."

Sango: "I will come with you Zavala Kagome will you watch over Kohaku for me."(She said as she stood up and Left with Zavala.)

Kagome: "Yes I will watch over Kohaku for you."(She said as Zavala and Sango got up and walked.)

Zavala: "Sango I am happy about Kohaku being free of Naraku's grip."

Sango: "Thank you Zavala." (She said as she began to blush.)

Zavala: "Sango I need to tell you something that I need to get off my chest?"

Sango: "What is it Zavala?"

Zavala: "You are the only woman since my wife that I have had Feelings for and I Care about you and your brother and I love you."(He said with a Nervous tone in his voice.)

Sango: "You what?" (She said in a slightly shocked voice tone and stopped dead in her tracks.)

Zavala: "I love you I have always loved you from the day I saw you."(He said with a very serious tone in his voice as he was overcome with Embarrassment and turned away from Sango.)

Sango: "Zavala its okay because you are not alone in these feelings you have for me because I have the exact same feelings for you I love you as well."(She said as she Took Zavala in an embrace as Zavala turned around and Hugged Sango back.)

Zavala: "You mean that Sango you have the exact same feelings for me that I have for you."

Sango: "Yes I do I have had a very strong connection with you for as long as I have known you."(She said as she looked deep in to Zavala's eyes.)

Zavala: "Let's get back to camp and get some sleep we got a Big battle Tomorrow."(He said as he took her hand and they walked back to camp and Were greeted by Johaku.)

Johaku: "Guys get your things we are moving on the Village where the black samurai is supposed to be now we are going to use the cover of darkness to approach the village."(He said as he put Naomi and Rin on Kirara's back and stomped out the fire and the took off in the direction of the black Samurai's village the approach the village under the cover of night and hide on the woods near the village and talk over their plan if the villagers turn hostile.)

Sesshomaru: "So what's the plan Johaku and Zavala?"

Johaku: "The plan I go and call out the Black Samurai Challenge him to fight me?"

Inuyasha: "What if the villagers turn hostile?" (He said with concern in his voice.)

Zavala: "Now who in their right mind would attack two full demons?"(He said With a Smirk on his face.)

Johaku: "Wait a minute that gives me an Idea he said he hates half demons and Demons a like when he walked through our home village so here is an idea Zavala me and you Transform in to full demons and Scare the Villagers and that should Lure him out."

Zavala: "I like it let's do it let's just not kill any villagers."(He said as he and Johaku Transformed into their Full demon Forms and Entered the Village they hissed Loudly scaring the Villagers And Destroying Empty huts With their bare hands and The Black Samurai came out to Investigate The black Samurai is a six foot tall human pure muscle and has Black Armor, Red eyes and long black hair and Two Swords.)

Black Samurai: "Well well well if it isn't Johaku and Zavala I always knew you two bastards were Just mindless demons and now you are Destroying my village Perfect reason for me to kill you."(He said Grabbing the Brothers Attention.)

Johaku: "Well if it isn't The Infamous Black Samurai who hates all demons and half demons alike but accepted a Job from A demon Named Naraku."(He said as the rest of the Gang walked up behind him and Zavala.)

Black Samurai: "I take it you have been talking to the Dragon of the Northern Mountains."

Inuyasha: "Yeah we talked to the dragon and he sent us to retrieve the fire crystal you stole from his cave."(He said as he Drew the Tetsiga.)

Black Samurai: "Yeah I have the Fire crystal its right here around my neck and your going to have to kill me to get it."(He said as he pointed out the Red fire crystal around his neck to Johaku, Zavala and the gang.)

Zavala: "Killing you is something else the dragon sent us to do."(He said as he and Johaku Drew their swords and hissed at The black Samurai showing him the Fangs witch they use to inject Their Highly toxic and Necrotic venom into their enemies as The Black Samurai Drew his Two Swords Preparing for battle With Johaku, Zavala, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as Kagome Sense Two Sacred Jewel shards on the Blades of the Black Samurai's two Swords.)

Kagome: "Guys wait I Sense Two sacred Jewel shards one on each of his Swords."(She said as the boys stopped in their tracks as they see the Glow of the Sacred Jewel on the Blades of Black Samurai's Swords.)

Johaku: "Damn it how did you get your hands on two sacred jewel shards?"(He asked with anger and Curiosity in his voice.)

Black Samurai: "Payment from Naraku for helping in the attack a certain village?" (He said as he Looked Dead in to the eyes of Johaku with no Regret in what he is about to tell him and the rest of the gang.)

Sango: "What village was that?"(She said as she Gripped Her Hiraikots.)

Black samurai: "It was the home village of Johaku and Zavala."(He said With an Evil Grin on his faced.)

Johaku: "Let me ask you something what was it you who killed my wife and Daughter and who else was in on the attack on the village?"(He asked as his mind began to fill with anger and hatred.)

Black Samurai: "I did not kill your wife and daughter but there was Naraku the band of seven Kagura Niko and Arisen."

Zavala: "No your lying Arisen is dead he died in battle four years ago."(He said with shock in his voice from hearing that name again.)

Johaku: "Enough talk let's fight."(He said as he lunged at The black Samurai meeting blade on blade multiple times in till Johaku kicks one of the Black Samurai's swords out of his hand and knocked the other one out of his hand the Sheathed his swords and Grabbed the Black Samurai By the head and Removed the Fire crystal with the other hand and then Ripped The black Samurai head off with the Spine still attached killing the black Samurai instantly.)

Johaku: "That was fun."(He said with a smile on his face as Kagome collected the sacred shards from the Black Samurai's Swords and the gang starts the Journey back to the Dragons Lair but he and Zavala can't get the name that the black Samurai out of there head.)

Rin: "Zavala how did you know the Name that the black Samurai said Arisen why dose"(She said with a Curios tone in her voice.)

Johaku: "Because Arisen is our older brother and he dose not get along with me and Zavala very well there is a lot of bad blood between us and Arisen."

Izumi: "Why what happened between you guy?"

Zavala: "Arisen is a half demon like us but unlike us he Hated humans so when he found out we got married to human women and had human children with them he Tried to kill them but we ended up Battling him and Injecting him with our Venom and he Died so that is Why I can not believe that he is still alive."

Johaku: "Zavala if on the slight chance that Arisen is alive this could get very bad so we need to be on high alert guys keep you wits about you."(He said as Kagura landed in front of him and the Gang.)

Kagura: "Hello Johaku and Friends?"

Inuyasha: "Kagura here for an ass kicking?"(He asked with anger and concern in his voice.)

Kagura: "I haven't come to fight I have simply come to Talk to Johaku and Zavala I have a Proposition I want to discuss with you guys."

Johaku: "What do you want to discuss?"

Kagura: "I want to travel with you and help you kill Naraku."

Zavala: "Why should we believe you much less why should we trust you?"

Kagura: "Because Naraku has my heart and I want to be free of him."

Johaku: "So let me get this straight you want to help us kill Naraku so you can be free of him?"

Kagura: "Yes for I am the wind it's self I am tired of Naraku controlling me so I want to do something about it."

(The gang talks to each other about letting Kagura travel with them to Find and kill Naraku.)

Inuyasha: "I do not Trust Kagura at all I do not think Letting her travel with us is a good idea guys."(He whispered to The gang.)

Johaku: "I agree but look she knows Naraku better than any one else in the world so this is a once in a life time opportunity to have some one who knows the enemy as well as she dose."(He said as he turned to look at Kagura.)

Johaku: "Kagura we have decided to let you Travel with us but first I want you to know this if you try anything clever I will with out hesitation kill you another thing the black Samurai Mentioned a name of someone that was in on the attack of mine and Zavala's home village that name was Arisen I need to know if that bastard is still alive."

Kagura: "Yes he is still alive and he is out for only one thing and that is the Death of you two brothers."

Johaku: "Damn it that is not good." (He said as Naomi yawned.)

Naomi: "Johaku I am tired do you think we could stop and sleep for a little bit."

Johaku: "Yes we can Naomi guys lets stop here and sleep no fire tonight if Arisen is anywhere near I do not want him seeing a fire and coming to investigate."(He said as the gang walked in to a clearing in the forest and bed down and go to sleep for the night Kagura waits till the entire gang falls asleep and sneaks off she heads to a very dark part of another forest where she is greeted by a man who is half snake demon about 6'10 of pure muscle with Two swords a black Kimono and long black hair.)

Man: "Well Kagura is it done?"(The man asked he as he sharpened on of his swords on a rock.)

Kagura: "Yes Arisen it is done tomorrow I will lead them to you so you can ambush the gang and kill Johaku and Zavala and I can finish off the rest of the gang."(She said as she than left to make it back to the gang before any one woke up and noticed she was gone.)

Arisen (Monologue): "Perfect as of tomorrow I can finally kill of the Two weak Siblings of mine."(He said as he then laughed Evily.)


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha Tale of Two Traitors Chapter 5 The ambush, Kagura's Slow and painful death, the Fallen Comrades A Brother's Funeral, Izumi's Confession, Johaku's Proposal, The Dragons Promise Kept and Arisen betrays Naraku.

(The Groups Wake up and Start Heading in the Direction of the Dragons Lair and are stopped when Kagura pops down in front of them.)

Kagura: "Guys There is a Fork in the road take the Path going Left it is a Short cut to the Dragons Layer."

Johaku: "Ok thank you Kagura." (He said as he walked past she walked Next to Zavala and the Gang Proceeded down the Path into a Thick Section of Forest Where Arisen Drops down from a tree in front of the Gang)

Arisen: "Hello Brothers of Mine remember me?" (He said as he looked at the Brothers and the gang with a With an Evil look on his face)

Johaku: "Holy shit Arisen you're alive but how me and Zavala Killed you four years ago."(He said with a shocked tone in His Voice.)

Arisen: "It appears us Snake Demons are immune to our own Venom so you will have to do more than Sink your fangs into me to kill me."(He said as he Drew his two swords and Transformed in to a full demon just like Johaku and Zavala.)

Zavala: "So it seems you have our father's power to transform into a Full demon as well."(He said as He and Johaku Drew their Swords and Transformed in to Full demons as they prepared to Fight Arisen.)

Arisen: "You two are just as weak as our father always caring for humans that is not a trait that I Inherited from our Father in fact our father was so weak he could not Kill his own son in battle to defend himself."

Johaku: "What are you saying Arisen?"

Arisen: "I killed our Father and our Mother and I don't regret it either."

Zavala: "You Bastard how could you?"

Arisen: "Because they were Weak Loathsome parasites as are all humans, half demons and any full Fledge Demon Who Cares for humans are Weak Loathsome parasites The World is full of Weak Loathsome Parasites Now Let's Get on with me kicking both your asses." (He said as he looked up at Johaku and Zavala with a look of Pure Rage and Hatred in his Eyes.)

(Johaku and Zavala Then Lunged at Arisen with Swords Drawn They Met Blade on Blade with Arisen Time after time until Arisen Kicked Zavala in the Face and then Kicked Johaku in The Face Knocking them both to the ground Causing Sango and Sesshomaru to Draw Their Swords as Arisen walks up to a Downed and Dazed Johaku and Raises his Sword holding it above Johaku.)

Arisen: "You know Killing you is going to be so satisfying Johaku Die now."(He said as his Blade was blocked Sesshomaru's Sword and punched in the face by Sesshomaru Sending Knocking him back.)

Sesshomaru: "Arisen you want a fight you got me bring it on."(He said as Izumi helped Johaku to his feet and Sango helped Zavala to his feet.)

Arisen: "You're going to be easier to kill than my Brothers."(He said as He Wiped Blood off of his chin coming from a Busted lip that Sesshomaru Gave him when he got punched in the face by Sesshomaru.)

(Sesshomaru then Lunged at Arisen Meeting Blade on blade Multiple times until Arisen Punched Sesshomaru in the face staggering him And Allowing Arisen to drive one of his blades through the Heart of Sesshomaru Killing him Instantly.)

Arisen: "Who's Next?"(He said as he as he looked at Johaku and the Rest of the Group.)

Johaku: "Arisen How did you know where to ambush us?"

Arisen: "How about you ask her."(He said as he pointed at Kagura.)

(Johaku looked back at Kagura with Pure Rage in his Eyes As he looked at Kagura who was Smiling Evilly.)

Johaku: "You Evil Bitch you Led us here didn't you."

Kagura: "Yes I did Arisen has also agreed to help me Kill Naraku in Exchange for my help into leading you into an ambush so he can kill two brothers besides Arisen is more powerful then you or Zavala will ever be."(She said as Johaku Ran up and sank his fangs into her neck Injecting With The highly Toxic and Narcotic Snake Demon Venom Witch Cause its Victims to Slowly Rot to death.)

Johaku: "Die a slowly and Painful death you Stupid Bitch."(He said as he turned his attention to Arisen to see Zavala standing in front of Arisen with his Swords Drawn.)

Zavala: "Johaku Listen to me If I am to Die here promise me that you will take me back to our village and bury me with my wife and sons."(He said as Johaku walked up beside him with his Swords drawn ready to Fight Arisen with his Younger brother Zavala.)

Johaku: "Like I would let you fight alone and Zavala I die here I want you to Promise me that you will take me back to our village and bury me with my wife and Daughter."(He said as Zavala Nodded his head and then he and Zavala Lunged at Arisen Meeting Blade on Blade with him Several times before Arisen Kicks Johaku in the face knocking him back Towards the gang down to the ground Dazing him As Zavala And Arisen Continued to battle it out until Everybody heard a Loud bang and Zavala Stopped moving as He fell to the ground Shot in the Stomach by a Flintlock pistol that Arisen had hidden inside the top half his Kimono and Arisen ran off into the forest shooting Zavala and Johaku came to his Senses and Ran to His Younger brothers side followed by the rest of the gang.)

Inuyasha: "Johaku how is he?"

Johaku: "Alive but barely."(He said as he tried to tend to Zavala's wound but Zavala stopped him.)

Zavala: "Brother please don't touch it."(He said weakly.)

Johaku: "What are you saying?"(He said as Tears started to form in his eyes.)

Zavala: "I am saying Just Let me Die please all I really want now is to see my Wife and sons on the other side." (He said weakly.)

Johaku: "Are you sure about this?"(He said to his dying brother.)

Zavala: "Yes it's all right Johaku I love you Just Promise me one thing Promise me you will kill those bastards."(As he started to fade away and Sango Ran to his side.)

Sango: "Zavala I love you." (She said as she kissed him on the lips.)

Zavala: "Sango I will always be with you."(He said as he slipped away dying from massive loss of blood.)

Kagome: "So what are we going to do now?"

Johaku: "We are going back to the village to Bury Sesshomaru and my brother."(He said as he picked up His Younger Brothers Lifeless Corpse and Inuyasha Picked up Sesshomaru's Lifeless corpse and Headed towards Johaku and Zavala's Home Village to bury Zavala and Sesshomaru.)

(The arrive in the Ruins of Johaku and Zavala's Home village and go directly to the Graveyard and Place Sesshomaru and Zavala's Lifeless bodies in Two Separate Graves.)

Johaku: "Please take these Two Warriors Spirits one a friend the other one My Younger brother please take them to a better place Let My friend go to a place with no more pain and let my brother Reunite with his Wife and sons."(He said as he and Inuyasha then Covered the Graves over and Left the village.)

Izumi: "Johaku how you holding up?"(She said as she Ran to catch up with Johaku Who was walking ahead of the Group.)

Johaku: "I am surviving Just about all I can do."(He said as he looked at Izumi.)

Izumi: "Johaku There is something I need to tell you."(She said as she grabbed his hand.)

Johaku: "What is it?"(He said as he looked into her eyes.)

Izumi: "I love you I have loved you from the day I started traveling you."(She said as she Let go of his hand out of embarrassment.)

Johaku: "I love you to I have never Had feeling another women since Wife was killed."(He said as he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.)

Izumi: "Are you Serious?"(She said with a shocked tone in her voice.)

Johaku: "As serious as Ever When I see you are just the most Beautiful person I have seen in my life and I want to do this Just in case something happens to me Will you Marry me after We kill Arisen and Naraku and put an End to all of this."(He said as he kissed her on the Cheek.)

Izumi: "Yes I will marry you after we put an end to all of this."(She said as she hugged him.)

Kagome: "So Johaku are we going back to the Dragon's Lair."(She asked as She but Naomi and Rin on Kirara's back with Kohaku and Sango.)

Johaku: "Yes we are and we are going to make Camp their tonight as well."(He said as the gang started up the path the That Lead to the Dragon's Layer They arrive at the Top of the Path and the dragon comes out of his cave and greets them.)

Dragon: "Welcome Back Did you acquire the Fire Crystal?"(He asked as he noticed Two People were missing from the group.)

Johaku: "Yes we have the Fire crystal."(He said as he laid the Fire crystal in front of the Dragon and backed off as the Dragon Bent down and grabbed the Fire Crystal in his mouth and swallowed it then as it hit his stomach Roared as his Fire breathing Abilities Doubled in power.)

Dragon: "Excuse me for asking But Why does your group look smaller than it did when you left to retrieve the Fire crystal?"(He asked as he stepped out stretched his wings.)

Johaku: "We had a Run in with My older brother We were Led in to a Ambush by Kagura who fooled me into taking a fake short cut back to your lair but she led us into and Arisen's Ambush Where we lost Inuyasha's Brother Sesshomaru and My Younger brother Zavala Kagura is dead I Sank my Fangs Into her neck and injected my Highly toxic and Necrotic venom into her."

Dragon: "I am sorry to hear that but anyway thank you for retrieving the fire crystal and a promise is promises I will travel with you and help you hunt down Naraku and Arisen."

Johaku: "Thank you I have just one more request may we make camp here tonight."

Dragon: "Yes I will even be Gracious enough to Share my cave with you guys."

Johaku: "Thank you." (He said as he and the gang walked in to the Dragons Cave and Settled down for the night.)

Kagome: "So you have a name?"(She said as she walked up to the dragon.)

Dragon: "My name is Drago."

Shippo: "Cool."

Kohaku: "Johaku where do you think Arisen ran off to?"(He asked as he took a bite of the rice that Kagome made for dinner.)

Johaku: "I don't know that is not like him he is not the type to run away before completing what he has set out to do but the bastard is Devilishly Smart so maybe he thought of something else he could do to try and kill us all I want is the bastard's head as vengeance for the Killing of Zavala."(He said as he took a Drink of water

Drago: So what are all of your names?"(He said as he laid down.)

Inuyasha: "I am Inuyasha."

Kagome: "I am Kagome."

Shippo: "My name is Shippo."

Sango:"I am Sango and this is my Nekomanta Demon Kirara."

Kohaku: "I am Kohaku."

Naomi: "I am Naomi."

Rin: "My name Rin."

Izumi: "I am Izumi."

Johaku: "I am Johaku."

Drago: "thank you but I have question for you Johaku."

Johaku: "What is it?"(He said as he put his arm around Izumi.)

Drago: "Your brother that ambushed you why did he attack you and did he have ties to Naraku?"

Johaku : "He Attacked us because he hate all half demons, humans and Full Demons who Care for humans he considered us weak which is funny because he is a Half demon just like me and Inuyasha are and he may have ties to Naraku I know he was working with Kagura to kill Naraku but I can't say for sure."(He said as he Laid back and relaxed as did the Rest of the gang before Dozing off.)

(Arisen who ran off into the forest after killing Zavala Arrives at Naraku's Castle and enters Naraku's Chamber and Kneels down on one knee.)

Naraku: "Arisen Is it done are both of the Brothers Dead along with the rest of the gang."

Arisen: "No Zavala and Sesshomaru are Dead but the rest of them are still Alive."

Naraku: "Why did you leave before they were all dead?"(He asked with a very angry tone in his voice.)

Arisen: "I was forced to Retreat by Johaku after I killed Zavala."(He lied as he Slowly Reached inside of the top half his Kimono for The Flintlock Pistol that he used to kill Zavala.)

Naraku: "Where is Kagura?"

Arisen: "Dead Johaku killed her."(He said as he gripped the Flintlock Pistol and slowly pulled it out of the top half of his Kimono.)

Naraku: "Well that is no big deal she was just another Expendable Grunt."(He said as he took his eyes off of Arisen and Arisen Transformed into his full demon form and Rant up to Naraku and put the Flintlock pistol to the head of Naraku and Cocked the hammer back.)

Naraku: "Arisen What the hell are you doing?"(He said with a very shocked tone in his voice.)

Arisen: "Taking out the weakest Link."(He said as he pulled the Trigger of the Flintlock pistol Killing Naraku.)

(The gunshot alerted The band of seven they ran up to the castle to see Arisen standing over Naraku's corpse Reloading his Flintlock pistol.)

Renkotsu: "Arisen what the hell is going on here?"

Arisen : "He was weak so I killed him I am taking command of all of you now I will Execute any one I see to be weak."(He said as he walked up to Ginkotsu and put the Flintlock pistol to his head, Cocked the hammer back and Pulled the Trigger Killing Ginkotsu.)

Jakotsu: "What the hell was that for?"(He asked with a Offended tone in his voice.)

Arisen: "He was weak There is no room for weakness here no Listen to me Tomorrow the rest of you will attack one of the Villages near the Northern mountains to Lure Johaku and the Rest of the gang in to a ambush and I will help you kill them all so be ready to move out at first light."(He said as he Reloaded his Flintlock pistol.)


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha the Tale of Two Traitors Chapter 6 the Brothers Battle Arisen's Confession, Arisen's Alliance, Naraku's Handler, Kouga's Help, Drago's Battle, Kohaku's battle, Johaku's Plan, Inside the Fire and The Final Fight

(The Gang Wake up and Leave the Cave with Drago Flying in the Air above with Rin and Naomi on His Back as The rest Walk Below as They Head in the Direction of Naraku's Castle.)

Inuyasha: "So Johaku do you think Arisen will still come after us?"

Johaku: "Yes and I am hoping he dose because my Blades are Thirsting for his Blood." (He said as with and Evil grin on his Face as he Gripped his Swords.)

(While Arisen and what was Left of the Band of Seven moved closer to the Gang for the Ambush as Johaku and Inuyasha smell the air.)

Inuyasha: "Johaku You smell that."(He said as he looked at Johaku and drew the Tetsiga.)

Johaku: "Arisen he is getting close."(He said as he Drew his Two Swords and The Band of seven Along With Arisen Popped out of the bushes in front of them.)

Arisen: "Greetings Brother Ready to Die."(He said as he drew his Swords and transformed into a full demon.)

Johaku: "I see you are back for another ass whipping good of you to bring back up but I have back up as well."(He said as he transformed in to a full demon and Drago Landed behind him roaring at the band of seven and Arisen and Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Kohaku and Izumi Stepped out to Fight as Rin and Naomi stay back with Kirara and Shippo.)

Inuyasha: "Arisen you better be ready to fight because after Johaku kills you I am going to kill you again."

Arisen: "Such Large threats coming from Small Vermin I shall rip out your Spines and drive them through your Hearts."(He said as he lunged at the gang Followed by the Band of Seven as he and Johaku Met Blade on blade and the band of seven Fought with the rest of The Gang Inuyasha Ended up Killing Jakotsu by Ripping His Heart out Kagome ended up Killing Mukotsu with and arrow through the heart Before they jumped back stopping the battle.)

Kagome: "Arisen what is you beef with Johaku and are you working with Naraku?"(She asked as she aimed the bow at Arisen.)

Arisen: "You want to know if I am working for Naraku let me just put it to you this way I was working for that weakling until I killed him."

Sango: "You killed Naraku?"(She asked in a slightly shocked tone.)

Arisen: "I was never working with Naraku willingly I only agreed to help him so I could help Attack My brothers home village and Johaku should I tell you how tight your wife was before I killed her and that brat of a daughter."(He said with an evil grin on his face.)

Johaku: "You killed my wife and daughter."(He said as rage filled his mind.)

Arisen: "Yes I killed that human bitch after I raped her in front of your Daughter." (He said as he saw Johaku Stepped out.)

Johaku: "Arisen I have heard enough you son of a bitch."(He said as he was about to Lunge at Arisen to attack him but a puff of Miashma stopped him and a man appeared in between the two groups.)

Arisen: "Welcome to the party master."(He said as the Man individual stood up.)

Johaku: "Arisen who is this?" (He asked as he turned his attention Towards the Individual who was at least 7 feet tall with long red hair red eyes and resembled a snake demon. Just like Johaku.)

Akira Jiro: "I am Akira Jirou I was the one who ordered my dear grandson Arisen to take out that weak Parasite of mine Known as Naraku."(He said as he looked at Johaku.)

Johaku: "Grandfather you're the one who ordered Naraku to attack the village where me and Zavala Resided."

Akira Jiro: "Correct my weak grandson I did so in hopes that you and he would get stronger after those loathsome human soul mates of your resided in hell I had no interest in the Jewel shard what was in the village but it appears I was wrong killing them has only fueled your thirst for revenge so now we must send you to hell with them like Arisen did to poor Zavala now Me and arisen will Leave the rest of the band of seven to deal with you."(He said as he and Arisen Vanished in a puff of Miashma and The Last Two Remaining members of the band of seven stepped forward to Fight.)

Kyokotsu: "Johaku Step forward and Fight me one on one."(He said as Renkotsu Stepped forward to back up Kyokotsu but Kyokotsu Stopped him.)

Kyokotsu: "Renkotsu I got this let me take him on my own."(He said as Johaku stepped forward and Lunged at Kyokotsu but Kyokotsu grabbed him and threw him to the Ground knocking him out cold.)

Drago: "Kyokotsu now you fight me."(He said as he Stepped forward to Protect Johaku.)

Kyokotsu: "Good I need a challenge." (He said as they Lunged At each other Matching Each other's Strength during the midst of the battle Drago Sinks his Teeth in to Kyokotsu's right Shoulder While Holding him in place he drove the sharp spear tip of his tail through Kyokotsu's heart Killing him instantly.)

Renkotsu: "Drago you will pay for that."(He said as He went to Charge but Kohaku punched him in the Face sending him to the Ground.)

Kohaku: "Renkotsu come on fight me fist to fist like a true warrior."(He said as Renkotsu got back to his feet and approached Kohaku.)

(Renkotsu swung at Kohaku and missed as Kohaku Punched him in the face then kneed him in the Gut as he again punched him in the face before Renkotsu countered with a elbow to the gut and a Haymaker to the face of Kohaku giving him a busted lip as Kohaku fired back with a spinning roundhouse kick right to the face busting Renkotsu open right over the left eye sending him to the ground As Kohaku then stood over him and Started Laying in Haymakers to Renkotsu's face but Renkotsu was able to roll through it and Started Laying Haymakers in to Kohaku's face and was not going to stop but did when Kouga ran up with his Lightning Speed and Pulled Renkotsu off of Kohaku and killed him breaking Renkotsu's neck as Johaku Came to.)

Kouga: "Hey mutt what the hell is going on here Naraku's scent has completely vanished."(He said as he noticed the Dragon and Johaku.)

Johaku: "I can explain."(He said as he got to his feet.)

Kouga: "Who the hell are you?"(He said as Johaku walked towards him.)

Johaku: "I am Johaku I am a Friend of Inuyasha."

Kouga: Well look here Snake boy I am looking for a demon named Naraku so If you know of his whereabouts then I suggest you tell me."

Johaku: "Yes I know of him and Naraku is dead my older brother Arisen killed him under orders from my Grandfather and I owe them for my Village as well as the lives of my Wife daughter and my Younger brother."(He said as he walked towards Kouga.)

Kouga: "So Naraku is dead then?" (He said with a curious tone to his voice.)

Johaku: "If Arisen said he killed him I do not doubt it lets get out of here and Find a spot to make camp.(He said as they Leave to make camp they Find a spot and Set up camp.)

Inuyasha: "Johaku you ok?"(He asked as they sat down.)

Johaku: "Yeah I am fine."(He lied as inside he was hurting not only physically but emotionally.)

Kohaku: "So what do we do next?"(He asked as Johaku sat down next to Izumi, Naomi and Rin.)

Johaku: "Well I have a Plan but it is very Risky."(He said as he sharpened his blades with a stone.)

Kouga: "What do you got in mind?"

Johaku: "We attack them I have a good Idea where they are hiding."

Kagome: "Where?"

Johaku: "Naraku's Castle."(He said as he took a drink of water.)

Inuyasha: "When do you want to attack them?"(He asked as he took a drink of Water.)

Johaku: "Right now it is the Last thing they would be expecting."(He said as he got up and sheathed his Swords Followed By everyone else in the gang a few hours later they approach the Castle.)

Sango: "So what is the plan?"(She asked as they all Drew their Weapons and Johaku walked out.)

Johaku: "Arisen Grandfather come on out and fight I am here you want to kill me than come out and fight."(He said as Arisen and Akira Jiro Appeared with an army of 1000 demons behind them.)

Akira Jiro: "Well look who it is my weak grandson and his friends come to die."(He said with an evil Smile on his face.)

Inuyasha: "Akira It is you who will die here tonight you bastard."(He said as he gripped the Tetsiga and used the wind scar to kill the army of demons.)

Arisen: "Inuyasha what is your stake in this you have no business with us leave and save yourself." (He said as he Drew his blades.)

Inuyasha: "Johaku and his Brother saved my life I owe them my strength to help them fight their enemies and scum like you should not be allowed to live."(He said with a smile on his face.)

Akira Jiro: "Arisen he is just another weak half demon who has feelings for humans as is that Mangy Wolf demon Kouga."(He said as Kouga Stepped forward to Fight.)

Kouga: "I am going to make you regret that comment."(He said as He Lunged at Akira before Akira ripped his heart out killing him instantly.)

Akira Jiro: "One less pest to deal with."(He said as he Threw Kouga's Heart Aside.)

Johaku: "Inuyasha Let me Take them I got a score to settle."(He said as he transformed into a full demon and Inuyasha Grabbed his Shoulder.)

Inuyasha: "Yeah but we are in this together Friends back each other up."(He said as he smiled at him and the Attacked Akira Jiro and Arisen Meeting Blade on Blade Numerous times Arisen Matching Johaku's Sword fighting skills and Akira Jiro Matching Inuyasha Sword Fighting Skills Inuyasha Finally Ends up Kicking Akira in the head Causing him to Stager back so Inuyasha Could Hit the Wind scar Killing Akira Jiro Instantly as Johaku Punched Arisen in the Face Staggering him back.)

Johaku: "Arisen it's Just me and you now Let's Dance Asshole."(He Said as He Dropped his Swords and ripped off the Top half of his Kimono.

Arisen: "Let's get on with it then."(He said as He Tackled Johaku to the ground and began punching him in the face Johaku kicked Arisen off of him Got up Punched him in the face staggering him back Towards the Castle Punched him in the Gut Arisen Fired back With a Knee to the gut and a Punch to the Face Johaku Came back With a Side kick to the gut Backing up arisen up against The Castle Wall Johaku then Tackled Arisen Through the Castle wall Stood over Top of Arisen and Punched him in the face over and over until Arisen Kicked Johaku Off of him Pulled out the Flintlock Pistol and Shot Johaku in the gut But Johaku Although Hit and badly Bleeding Stood up Defying his brother.)

Arisen: "Just be a good boy and Die you have lost and I have won you are Just as Defiant as Our Father was and as it will be with you his arrogance will kill him."(He said as he put the Pistol away and Walked up to his brother.)

Johaku: "Arisen you Have not Won Yet I am still standing."(He said as he Held his gut where he was shot.)

Arisen: "A problem I Mean to Fix Right now you little Parasite."(He Said as Johaku Drove his Hand in to Arisen's Chest.)

Johaku: "Feel that That's From Zavala and Everyone else you killed you Son of a Bitch."(He said as he Grabbed Arisen's heart and he then ripped out Arisen's Heart and Staggered out of the Castle and back to the group.)

Izumi: "Johaku Are you alright?"(She said as She Saw he was Bleeding very badly as he Transformed back into a Half Demon and fell to the Ground as the Whole gang rushed to his side.)

Kagome: "Johaku Try not to move."(She said as Johaku's Moved her hand Away.)

Johaku: "Leave it be I am all used up any way allow me to release my life so I and Join my Wife Inside the Fire of our love just promise to bury me in my home village."(He said as he Started to Fade away and Izumi Started Crying.)

Johaku: "Izumi I am sorry you must do me this Honor Promise me that you will Take care of Rin and Naomi."(He said as he kissed her.)

Izumi: "I Promise."(She said as she kissed him back and then Hugged Naomi and Rin.)

Inuyasha: "Johaku are you sure this is what you want?"(He asked with concern.)

Johaku: "Yes I am sure Inuyasha Thank you for trusting me I want you to Promise me this Purpose to Kagome."(He said as He Got weaker and weaker.)

Inuyasha: "I will I Promise."(He said as Johaku Slipped away and they picked up his Lifeless body an carry it back to his home village and bury it in the Cemetery and head back to the village near the Bone eaters well Inuyasha and Kagome Got married and settled in the village down Sango and Kohaku Moved in to the Village as did Izumi Rin and Naomi Who all Lived in Peace as the Evil of Naraku, Arisen and Akira Jiro was Destroyed.)

The End


End file.
